Red Phantom
by Bezelburr
Summary: The Phantom of the Opera meets The Mentalist. An AU fic for phoenixmagic1
1. Chapter 1: Think of Me

So here it finally is, the first chapter of my long overdue fic for phoenixmagic1. I hope you enjoy it so far! This is an AU fic that puts the characters of The Mentalist into The Phantom of the Opera. It's my very first really AU fic, so we'll see how this turns out.

Oh, and I know a lot of you out there dislike Hightower (I personally love her), so I think those of you who do, will like who I casted her as, hehe.

And as promised, I will reveal the cause of what happened in Shed Your Armor at the bottom of this page. It'll be in italics, so if you haven't read it, or prefer the unknown, you don't have to read it.

I do not own The Mentalist or The Phantom of the Opera. I just own debts, but at least I'm paying one of them off right now!

* * *

Ch. 1: Think of Me

Virgil Minelli and Samuel Bosco walked into their newly purchased theater. It was a large building that was ornately decorated with the finest sculptures and decorations available and extravagant paintings adorning the walls. No one would have guessed that the place had been started by traveling performers. The city that bordered between California and Nevada was a popular area for traveling performers of all kinds, attracting hundreds of customers. A permanent establishment was built by the former manager, a wise business decision. However, the stress of maintaining the theater, pleasing and preparing the performers and the unseen force who claimed this place as his own proved to be too much. The first reasonable bid won the ownership, while the previous manager won a cozy retirement.

Stepping behind stage, the scenery drastically changed from fine collectable art to grungy americana nic-naks that had been picked up by many of the performers and stage crew (most of whom spent their time traveling the country). People of all sizes, shapes, and color were busily changing outfits, fixing broken stage equipment, and practicing lines, singing and dancing. The smell of alcohol and recreational drugs lingered in the air, yet no one spared a passing thought through the hustle and bustle.

Minelli and Bosco made their way to the main stage, staggering out of the way of practicing dancers to watch the progress of the newest play set up for the upcoming week. It was the first play being held under their management, so tension was riding high on everyone.

The performance slowed while the diva, Molly Hightower, slowly made her way up to sing. However, the moment she opened her mouth, one of the theatrical decorations hanging above plummeted to the stage, missing Hightower by mere inches. It did, however, pin her dress to the stage.

"What in the hell just happened?" Minelli demanded.

Still looking upward, the head dance teacher, Sophie Miller, spoke just barely above a whisper.

"The Phantom."

"The who?!"

Hightower's dress loudly ripped from underneath the heavy decoration. Her brows furrowed in frustration.

"I've had enough of this! Whenever something like this happens, it happens to me! I quit!"

And with that, Hightower stormed out of the building, not even bothering to take off the dress that belonged to the theater. Minelli and Bosco pleaded and begged her to reconsider, following her until she walked out the front doors.

"We're going to have to cancel the show." Minelli announced solemnly to his co-manager and all the performers who'd followed (including the furious tailor who made the dress Hightower stomped off in).

"We can't cancel, we're completely booked! Everyone will be furious!" Bosco argued.

"Our star just left! We've only got a few days until the play is supposed to open."

"Uh, sirs?" A timid, red-headed dancer stepped forward, holding the hand of a short brunette. "My friend, Teresa is also a soprano, perhaps she could take the spot?"

Everyone's attention turned to the petite brunette. Minelli spoke up in as gentle of a voice as he could manage at the moment.

"Well, young lady, let's hear it."

With a shy confidence, Teresa sang the song Hightower was just about to perform, hitting each note perfectly. Everyone within earshot stopped all movement to watch and listen with full attention.

Five days later, there was no question who would be playing the lead. The audience watched in awe as Teresa sang. One person in the audience was particularly captivated. Wayne Rigsby watched Teresa with astonishment and a hint of familiarity of this beautiful woman. By the end of the song, he realized that this woman was none other than Teresa Lisbon. The little girl he often played with when his family would vacation to San Francisco. And he knew that he had to speak to her after the play.

* * *

_The reason everything was topsey tervey for Lisbon in Shed Your Armor was because of the Benadryl she took. Benadryl can cause some pretty severe reactions (though that's not very common). Benadryl is a 1st generation antihistamine, which is a type of deliriant. The side effects of Benadryl (That Lisbon experienced): Drowsiness/Fatigue, Dizziness, Coordination problems, Sensitivity to the sun/light (photophobia), Dry mouth, or throat, Restlessness, excitation, nervousness, or irritability, A spinning sensation (vertigo), Loss of appetite, nausea, or vomiting, Confusion, Blurred vision or double vision, Loss of balance, especially if accompanied by ringing of the ears (tinnitus) or hearing loss, and of course Hallucinations or delirium(According to http://allergies. )._


	2. Chapter 2: Little Lotte

**A/N: **I'm back from the dead again! So, if you've been zombified twice, does that make you a double zombie, or just alive again? Hm, some food for thought. Anywho, I'd like to wish Iloveplotbunnies a happy late birthday! (I'd also like to tell her that her bday present is on it's way).

I was going to update more stories, but we had a blackout the other day, which erased everything I'd typed. And rather than being mature about it and simply rewrite it all, I huffed about, and just now got around to writing this back up. I'd also like to say that this chapter was intended to be longer, but I'd really like to watch the play and/or movie again for some things. And, well, netflix doesn't have it on demand, and renting the last Phantom of the Opera on Amazon is just expensive... so yeah, I just wanna get my hands on the movie.

I also want to give a big thank you to phoenixmagic1 for sending me all the lyrics to all of the songs to Phantom of the Opera. I'm trying to find ways to put in the lyrics, without just copying and pasting them (which is why I'd like to see it again), but I also wanted to get another chapter up for you.

But enough rambling, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own The Mentalist or Phantom of the Opera!

* * *

Ch. 2 – Little Lotte

Weaving her way through the crowd of stage workers and performers, Grace ran towards Teresa's room. She could barely contain her excitement for such a successful performance. She knocked on the door out of courtesy, but immediately opened the door afterward. Grace was far too excited to wait for a response.

Teresa's room was simply decorated. Nothing about it really stood out, unlike the rest of the theater. Only the antique vanity desk stood out amongst the simplicity, on which stood a family photo, jewelery, music sheets and make up.

Grace immediately embraced Teresa, who was standing by her full-length mirror, and Teresa couldn't help but smile and tightly return the embrace.

"You were wonderful, Teresa! I knew you could sing, but I never knew the depths of your talent!"

"Thank you, Grace. But I have you and the Angel of Music to thank! Without either of you I never would have been able to perform so well on this night!"

Grace relinquished her hold on Teresa and gave her a look of confusion and concern.

"Who is the Angel of Music?"

"He is an angel my father sent from heaven!"

Teresa went on to explain the stories her father told her as a child. When Teresa was young, her mother passed away. And just like her mother, Teresa had a beautiful voice, or was "blessed by the Angel of Music" as her father put it. Together they traveled along the Midwest and performed, her father on the fiddle while Teresa sang.

After her father's death, Teresa came upon this theater, where she asked to stay as a dancer. Sophie Miller gladly took her on, but could tell Teresa was hiding her true talent. Whenever she was asked to sing, she would refuse, or else she simply did not sound good. As much as Teresa loved her new adoptive family, the death of her father simply took all the passion out of her singing.

But suddenly, one day, a heavenly voice confronted her claiming to be the Angel of Music. Convinced that her father had sent her this angel, Teresa began her tutoring with this heavenly voice. With the Angel's help, Teresa's passionate voice returned. But beyond that, she felt as if her soul, her spirit, her happiness had truly re-entered her life.

"You really believe your father sent you the Angel of Music?"

"Of course! It has to be."

A knock on the door interrupted the girls. Grace opened the door to reveal Minelli, Bosco, and Wayne.

"Wayne was so awestruck by the performance, he requested to see the lead and commemorate her on her performance. If that's alright with you, Teresa." Bosco announced.

"Of course. Thank you very much."

And with that, the managers and the red head left the room to allow for some privacy.

"Your voice is absolutely stunning, and your performance tonight was immaculate. But that's not really the reason I asked to see you, Little Lotte."

The nickname immediately sparked memories of a young boy who Lisbon would often play with before she and her father started traveling. Warm, sunny days spent splashing in the ocean. Rainy days spent splashing in puddles. Games of tag in the playground. Happy days, spent playing with a friend. They were truly an escape from the sadness that often followed Teresa, even at such a young age.

"Wayne!"

Bright smiles lit up their faces as they embraced. Neither one of them imagined that this was how they would be reunited, but it was also the furthest thing from their minds.

"It feels like a lifetime since I last saw you, Little Lotte. You must come over for dinner tomorrow night. Then we can really get re-acquainted, and we can reminisce of the old times."

"Oh, Wayne... That is very sweet of you to offer, but I really shouldn't."

"Nonsense, I'll even send a taxi over to pick you up. You wont have to worry about paying."

"No, really. My tutor doesn't like it when I leave. He says I need to stay and practice every night."

"And the practice has obviously proven to be effective! I'm sure he wont mind if you go out with a friend for just one night. I have to go for now, but I'll see you tomorrow."

Wayne kissed Teresa on the cheek, and was out the door before she had a chance to protest any further.


End file.
